


Ремиссия веры

by Danny_R



Category: Constantine (Comic), DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Explicit Language, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Нездоровая хуйня, ПИЗДЕЦ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Когда твой мир рушится, а тот, кто нужно, не приходит на помощь, остается довольствоваться тем, кто оказывается рядом.





	Ремиссия веры

**Author's Note:**

> Это написано очень давно и с очень большой любовью.  
> С закапыванием в какие-то супер редкие номера и всё такое прочее. Ошибок может быть тьма, но душа тут вложена вся без остатка.   
> Деймон как-то упоминал, что встречал Джона, и пошло-поехало!

_«В пламени мерцающих свечей_  
_Свет небесный нами был потерян_  
_Средь неисчислимых мелочей._  
_И когда я пьяный и безбожный_  
_Резал вены погнутым крестом,_  
_Ты боялся влезть неосторожно_  
_В кровь мою нарядным рукавом»_

– Он оставил тебя умирать, – хрипел Джон в ухо стоящему на коленях Деймону. – Сукин сын кинул тебя подыхать, а твою сладкую кошечку смотреть на это.

То, что нужно. В яблочко. Чтобы выжечь всё до тла.

С его носа и подбородка капал пот, колени дрожали от напряженной позы, запястья, связанные металлической проволокой и подвешенные над головой, зудели и кровоточили. Джон криво улыбнулся и перехватил поудобнее почти догоревшую сигарету. Когда дымящийся окурок был потушен о его шею, Деймон дернулся, но не издал ни звука. С ним обходились и похуже – отец, например. Это всё внешнее, не затрагивающее глубоко, потому что ожег окончательно затянется через пару дней, а кровь от проволоки смоется вместе с глубокими порезами. Зато слова врезались в память навсегда.

– Ты убил её, Хеллштром, – лениво протянул Джон, раскуривая новую сигарету и стряхивая пепел на обнаженную спину под своим ботинком далеко не первозданной свежести. – Всё было как в сказке, да? Как в той самой чертовой сказке, которую она так любила, когда была маленькой. Только потом Чудовище сожрало Красавицу и не подавилось. Но всем вокруг было похуй. И на Красавицу, и в особенности на Чудовище... Сколько детей ты хотел, чтобы у вас было, а Хеллштром? Десять? Представь, десять таких же монстров как ты.

Джон рассмеялся и потянул его за влажные волосы, качая головой в знак неодобрения. Во взгляде Деймона, которому пришлось выгнуться, вспыхнула ненависть, проволока накалилась добела, обжигая израненные запястья. Некоторые темы лучше не поднимать, но Джон никогда не заботился о приличиях, особенно когда спасал жизни. Он видел много тех, кто сломался от боли и унижения. Он видел их каждый день, тех, кто вызывает одно желание – сплюнуть себе под ноги и выматериться хорошенько. Деймон же, напротив, как скала, терзаемая мощными волнами, становился только крепче.

– Ну-ну, что такое? Вернуться к нашему любимому вопросу? Я только рад. Как думаешь, насколько счастливее стала жизнь на Гринвич Вилладж без твоего присутствия? Мне почему-то кажется, что намного, м?

В такие моменты Деймон не мог понять, что сильнее: его отвращение к Джону или благодарность. Наверное, всё же последнее, поскольку мазохистом он не был, но и уходить никуда не собирался. Тем более что бежать было некуда.

Познакомились они при обстоятельствах донельзя нелепых, по мнению Джона, и судьбоносных, по мнению Деймона.

Если бы Хеллштром взялся сам рассказывать эту историю, о которой он молчал, подобно плененному партизану, он бы начал с веры, потому что это именно то, что их свело вместе. Точнее её отсутствие. Гигантская такая дымящаяся дырка в форме креста там, где раньше были благие намерения и надежда на светлое будущее. И если Джон научился с ней жить, то Деймон пребывал в болевом шоке большую часть времени, потому что ему это было чуждо.

Людям вообще свойственна вера. Когда Бог отворачивается, а вера в себя слабеет с каждым днём, они создают для спасения своей души новых богов – среди себе подобных. Деймон всегда был не совсем человеком, но и он тоже верил: слепо, жгуче, абсолютно. Когда от него отвернулся настоящий Бог, забрав последнюю надежду на спасение души, которая, как тогда казалось Деймону, таилась в монашеском постриге, он нашел себе кумира среди людей и верил также страстно. В нём вообще было много страсти, которая накапливалась и не использовалась долгими десятилетиями. Она не имела никакого отношения к похоти или желанию обладать. Ни в коем случае – знать, что бог существует, уже достаточно. А потом и этот спаситель оставил Деймона. Развел руками и оставил на смертном одре.

К сожалению, он не умер тогда. Так было бы проще для всех.

«Тот, в ком живет истинная вера, никогда не пойдет на самоубийство», – говорил святой отец Деймону-подростку, когда он, понурив голову, в исповедальне рассказывал о мыслях, которые его одолевают. В шестнадцать трагедией кажется всё на свете. Что уж говорить о неладах с собственной демонической половиной. Эту истину он нёс с собой через взрослую жизнь, пока ещё верил. А верил он долго. Ровно до тех пор, пока не оказался виновен в том, что любимая женщина продала душу дьяволу, сошла с ума и попыталась покончить жизнь самоубийством. Оставшись с этим один на один, Деймон не выдержал. Ему было жизненно необходимо, чтобы кто-то научил, как справлять с подобным, как жить дальше, как просыпаться по утрам и вставать на ноги. Но рядом никого не оказалось. Исаак страдал почти также безутешно, как и сам Деймон, потому что безумно любил хозяйку, а друзья супергерои были заняты своими собственными трагедиями.

Он собирался застрелиться в подворотне Гарлема. Именно в этой части Нью-Йорка, потому что в Гарлеме с трупа сначала снимут всё, что можно продать, а потом выкинут в мусорный контейнер. Никаких рыдающих над телом друзей, испуганных соседей или копов. Умереть здесь проще, чем где бы то ни было.

Вопрос «где?» решался легко, зато с «как?» возникли проблемы. Ни таблетки, ни разрезание вен, ни возможно прыжок с крыши не повлекли бы за собой летального исхода, только очень долгую и мучительную регенерацию. Обычная пуля тоже не могла повредить Деймону, поэтому он собирался всадить себе в череп очередь разрывных. Не слишком эстетично, зато действенно. Вряд ли после такого смог бы выжить кто-то кроме Росомахи или чокнутого наемника, имя которого Деймон не потрудился выучить.

Погода в тот день была омерзительно хороша. Солнце заходило за горизонт с тошнотворным оптимизмом, даже воздух был слишком свеж для этой дыры. В довершение картины, которая не подходила, чтобы стать фоном для суицида, из стены, облепленной рекламными постерами, вывалился потрепанный жизнью мужчина в бежевом плаще.

Поскольку в стене не было ни двери, ни окна, ни какого-либо другого отверстия, Деймон заключил, что незнакомец одного с ним поля ягода. Волшебного поля или скорее поля дураков. Мужчина выругался очень по-британски и сел на асфальт. Потом достал сигареты и с удовольствием закурил. Он был чрезвычайно небрит, а костюм его и белая рубашка явно знавали лучшие времена.

– У вас сломана рука, – решил завести разговор Деймон. Не начинать же его с чего-то вроде «простите, товарищ, но вы мешаете мне заканчивать жизнь самоубийством».

– Спасибо, Шерлок. А то я сам как-то не заметил.

Деймон ещё постоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и выразительно сверкнул глазами на британца, показывая пистолет.

– Что? – безразлично ответил он, почесывая здоровой рукой щетину. – Делай, что ты там хотел, мне насрать.

– Вы не попытаетесь меня отговорить?

– Говорю же, насрать мне. Если ты настолько безмозглый еблан, то я ничем помочь не могу.

– Слушай, вали-ка ты отсюда по-хорошему! – Деймон начал злиться, по его волосам пробежала пара искр, во рту скрипнули удлинившиеся клыки.

– Мне и так нормально. Тебе что-то не нравится, ты и вали.

Так они и познакомились. Джон считал, что спас Деймону жизнь и тот ему обязан. По крайне мере он любил так говорить, что на самом деле в его голове, не знал никто, кроме самого Константина.

Они были похожи в самом главном, различались во всех мелочах и были по-настоящему интересны друг другу. Это было в достаточной степени трагично, потому что их отношения могли сложиться совсем иначе в других обстоятельствах, но обстоятельства не выбирают, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться тем, что было. А было совсем плохо. Деймон не нуждался в друзьях и ещё меньше в любовниках, однако в Джоне он увидел то, что искал в самом себе – умение жить с кровью на руках и вырванным сердцем. Этого не было ни в одном из доблестных Мстителей, ни даже – признаваться в этом было особенно страшно – в Стефане. Они не умели справляться, выли от боли, а потом находили то, что вывернуло бы наизнанку мир, но вернуло их туда, где было не так страшно. Такой вариант Деймону не подходил. Он уже попробовал всё возможное. Мир отказывался выворачиваться ради него – не заслужил.

Так вот Джон обладал особым знанием, которым не поделиться словами, но он учил так, как умел. Жестоко, иначе не получалось. Тем жестче, чем сильнее привязывался к Деймону.

***

Ещё совсем недавно пуританские нравы Деймона у Защитников являлись предметом постоянных дружеских подколов и незлобных насмешек. Сильнее всего усердствовали Пэттси и Клеа, которые объединенными усилиями с удовольствием и любовью издевались над своими мужчинами. Ричмонд тоже пытался войти в их своеобразный круг доверия, но Деймон просто внимательно посмотрел на него, и желание пропало само собой. Он же не видел ничего плохого в том, что сексом надо заниматься по любви. Поэтому развращение его души началось именно с плотских утех.

Распластанный на полу или даже на земле, он слышал ядовитый шепот, который доставал до печенок и напоминал о самом постыдном. О том, как фантазировал о сестре. Сатана – суккуб, и устоять перед ней может только хладный труп, но эта мысль не помогала. Совесть жгла изнутри кислотой. О том, как занимался рукоблудием в монастыре. Джон знал обо всем, вытаскивал наружу самую гниль. О ведьмах, которые соблазнили и заставляли делать недостойные вещь. О том, как фантазии о Сатане однажды перешли в реальность.

Потом омерзение от бессмысленного и животного секса отошло на второй план. Нет, не уступив место удовольствию. Разве что тупой механической перекачке спермы, удовольствием это точно не было. Пришла привычка. Она расположилась, как пыль на новенькой мебели, и осталась навсегда.

Привычек было много: тяжелые сигареты, крепкая выпивка без закуски, сомнительные заведения и случайные встречи, влекущие неизменное продолжение. Они как гонорея передавались половым путем и травили теперь Деймона тоже.

– Господи, кто так разговаривает? – сквозь зубы делал замечания Джон, слушая Деймона. Они оба знали, кто именно так разговаривает, поэтому в лексиконе Деймона появилось много новых слов, которые раньше не использовались.

Джон вообще оказался специалистом широкого профиля. Особенно в том, что казалось боли. Там, где он обретался, многие считали, что только так можно достичь истинного, абсолютного удовольствия, вознестись к высшей степени величия, открыть для себя неизведанные горизонты. За чертой, которую они все так боялись и так хотели переступить, не было ничего. Джон, который не боялся, видел пустоту, вдыхал ее, позволял проникать в себя и чувствовал кайф. За гранью боли ничего нет, и в этом было настоящее откровение, которое дарило зыбкий, секундный покой. Смирение с тем, что весь мир – отхожее место, зато потом… Потом не будет ничего – ни грёбаного Ада, ни чёртового Рая – и только в этом «ничто» имелся смысл.

Деймону до покоя было далеко. Иногда от ослепляющей боли он проваливался в бред, где видел картинку того, как всё должно было случиться, но не случилось. В его галлюцинациях после того, как Пэттси потеряла рассудок, он рыдает, комкая в ладонях алый плащ, знакомые руки гладят его по голове, а уверенный голос шепчет: «Успокойся, мальчик мой, всё будет хорошо». Они вместе исцеляют Пэттси, и всё действительно хорошо. Отлично, лучше не бывает. Но улыбки смываются с лиц, и становится видно, что плащ и не плащ вовсе, а лужа постепенно сворачивающейся крови, в которой он лежит. Лужа его крови.

– Ты так хотел, чтобы он стал твоим наставником. Хотел же, да? Но ты ему нахуй не сдался! Ты монстр, Хеллштром, и его святейшество Верховный Волшебник никогда не рискнет своим нимбом ради тебя!

Правда? Правда.

Он оставался лежать в кровавой луже и смотреть, как Джон развлекается с профессионалками и профессионалами. Деймон был для Джона работой, которой он занимался в качестве благотворительности, а не удовольствием. Он отмывал багрянец с рук, раскуривая очередную сигарету, и мысленно проклинал мир, в котором приходится жить так по-скотски. Деймон был хорошим парнем, который хотел сделать мир лучше, он не заслуживал ничего из происходящего, но иначе он не выжил бы.

– Магия – ядовитая паутина, детка. Один раз коснешься, увязнешь на всю жизнь. И только когда сделаешь дохуя дерьма, уничтожишь всё, что любишь, понимаешь, насколько прочно сидишь на этой игле.

Было холодно, они ели какое-то китайское дерьмо, купленное там же, на улице в Чайна-Тауне. Деймон слушал невнимательно, потому что Джон философствовал часто и с особым циничным удовольствием. Причем он умудрялся одновременно говорить, есть и курить.

– Сначала была паутина, теперь уже игла? – мрачно усмехнулся Деймон.

– Один хер, – отмахнулся Джон, обжигая пальцы об окурок, отложенный в сторонку, чтобы прожевать лапшу. – Потом уже или сдохнешь, или – если очень повезет – обретешь сказочное величие. Такие дела. Зря ты в монастыре не остался. Чисто, сыто, спокойно. Братья всегда готовы подать руку помощи брату. Или рот помощи, если уж на то пошло… Что с лицом? Ну ты, бля, и ханжа, Хеллштром.

Над ханжеством он работал особенно усердно: научился не смотреть в глаза, не запоминать имен, трахаться, а не заниматься любовью. Это помогало абстрагироваться, меньше чувствовать, реже рвать душу. Взращенная в себе жестокость – лучшее лекарство от сердечных ран.

***

В лондонской квартире Джона они бывали редко, но это оказался именно тот случай. Пока хозяин ходил по своим делам, Деймон висел вниз головой на припаянных к потолку кандалах и почти не думал. Было слишком больно, чтобы думать. Да и мысли сами по себе делали во много раз больнее, чем настоящие – не декоративные из секс-шопа – кандалы.

Даже будучи подвешенным вверх ногами, он не мог не заметить, как завораживающе красива девушка, телепортировавшаяся четко в самый центр комнаты. Деймон сразу понял, кто она такая. Их неуловимое сходство с Вандой позволяло с уверенность заключить, что она рождена колдуньей. Не то, что выблядки, подобные им с Джоном, пользующиеся магией незаслуженно, как безбилетные пассажиры автобусом.

– Тунзечси ыладнак! – произнесла девушка, а потом тихо добавила. – Мать твою, Джон, во что ты опять ввязался? Эй, вы в порядке?

– Да-да, всё хорошо. Спасибо, – Деймон попытался подняться на ноги или улыбнуться, но и то, и другое получилось жутковато.

– Затана, – она не испугалась его оскала и протянула руку в черной перчатке, чтобы не дать упасть. С координацией у Деймона, провисевшего в неестественном положении, было совсем плохо.

– Деймон.

– Константин совсем выжил из ума? Что он о себе думает?

– Похоже, вы хорошо его знаете.

– Да уж, это точно.

Через полчаса они перешли на «ты», разговаривали так, словно знали друг друга много лет, и пили чай, сидя на разделочном столе. Стульев на кухне у Джона не нашлось, как и иных напитков, кроме чая и пары бутылок сорокоградусного алкоголя.

– Не понимаю я прелести чая, – покачала головой Затана, рассматривая плавающие в чашке чаинки. – Сколько Джон не пытался мне доказать, что прекраснее чая, может быть только абсент, это сильнее меня.

– Тоже не понимаю. У меня был знакомый, который постоянно пил зеленый чай. Так вот это дрянь похлеще черного.

– Так Джон ещё злиться начинает, когда отказываешься от чая или говоришь, что его не осталось дома, и с этим своим акцентом проклинать всех американцев.

Деймон ждал, когда же она спросит, как он дошел до жизни такой, но Затана ничего не спрашивала.

– Вы мужчины любите драматизировать, – без всяких предисловия сказала она. – Джон умный конечно, но не может знать всего. Поверь мне, наш мир не такая дыра, как ему кажется.

– Мой опыт говорит об обратном.

– Твой опыт еще не подошел к концу. К тому же не поверю, что не было ничего, что хотелось бы вспомнить.

Деймон промолчал, крутя в руках чашку с отколотым краем.

– Не обязательно убивать в себе эти воспоминания, можно попытаться выжить за их счет.

– У вас с Джоном диаметрально противоположные взгляды на жизнь, и, тем не менее ты говоришь, что вы близко знакомы.

– Так тоже бывает. – Затана развела руками. – Так даже интереснее.

Она будто пришла из другого мира. Из того, где люди смеются, любят друг друга и вместе борются ради чего-то важного. Деймон начал забывать, что этот мир существует.

Потом Затана очевидно вспомнила, зачем пришла, порылась в комоде, извлекла оттуда пыльный артефакт и отправилась восвояси, поцеловав на прощание Деймона в лоб.

«Вот же дерьмо! Зи, чертовка, получит потом от меня!» – возмутился Джон, вернувшись и обнаружив пропажу, но лицо у него было счастливое и совершенно несерьезное.

***

Боль начала приедаться. Как слишком соленая еда в забегаловке рядом с домом, к которой рано или поздно привыкаешь. Да Джон и сам перестал усердствовать, видя, как Деймон не морщится, залпом выпивая стакан виски на четыре пальца, устраивает у себя в аду оргии, ввязывается в пьяные драки и обкладывает матом попадающихся под горячую руку демонов. Он даже девушку себе нашел постоянную и искренне хохотал, сжигая Друида в мусорном баке.

Иногда Деймон думал о том, что Джон сотворил монстра. Получилось, у него два доктора – Стрэндж и Франкенштейн. Один привел в сказочный мир супергероев, другой собрал по кусочкам, когда привычный мир разорвало в клочья.

– Хочешь, чтобы на моем месте был он? – привычно нашептывал Джон в ухо. Только в отличие от всего остального, это не было правдой. – Хочешь?

Вспоминая слова Затаны о том, что Джон не может знать всего, Деймон думал о том, как он может не понимать. Как? Это же так просто. Он не хочет, чтобы Стефан делал нечто подобное. Как такое могло прийти в голову?

Богов не хотят, богам молятся.

Так начался путь к освобождению. Не забывая новых привычек и важных уроков, Деймон начал заново учиться жить. Неважно на Земле или в Аду, главное – умение ужиться с собой и своей совестью. Джон спас его, но дальше надо было идти одному.

Они попрощались неловко, не прощаясь, потому что знали, что их пути обязательно пересекутся. И в следующий раз они точно получат от этой встречи всё, что возможно: качественный экзорцизм на двоих, не обременяющий ответственностью секс и литры алкоголя, выпитого на брудершафт.

Они не плохие люди, ни в коей мере. Им всего лишь нужно было научиться выживать.

***

– Что вы видите, глядя на меня, Доктор?

В темноте на большом расстоянии не разглядеть, что выражает лицо собеседника, но Деймон и так знает. Хотел забыть за эти годы, но не смог.

– Как ни тяжело в этом признаваться, я вижу своё отражение… но зеркало треснуто.

– Безусловно.

Это лестно в высшей степени. В давние времена он даже и надеяться не мог на подобную откровенность и столь высокую оценку. Каков процент правды в словах Стрэнджа, второстепенно. Даже если он ровняется нулю.

Он спросил, чтобы проверить.

Боги в каждом видят частичку себя, потому что ищут в людях только лучшее.

На самом же деле Деймону из зеркала ухмыляется, показывая средний палец, Джон Константин с зажатой в зубах сигаретой, с неизменно похмельным и затраханным видом. Ему только так удается выжить. До сих пор.

Пройдет много лет, и всё станет почти хорошо. Именно тогда Стефан дотронется до плеча Деймона чуть иначе, чем раньше, в его глазах будет не сказанное вслух предложение, но Деймон улыбнется так, как улыбается ему – и только ему – всегда, и сделает вид, что не заметил. Не из мести, не от злости.

Джон этого так и не понял, несмотря на то, что видел Деймона насквозь. Видимо, слишком далек был от веры. А всё ведь очень просто. Богов не хотят, богам молятся. И сейчас как раз наступило новое время, время надевать старую рясу, доставать четки и открывать потрепанный молитвенник.


End file.
